


Last Names

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Healing the Galaxy [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, feel-good fic, proposal, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: Just a short FinnPoe proposal ficlet that I wrote because I was in a good mood after not failing my finals.Fits into the same continuity as my other Star Wars fic but is completely independent
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Zorii Bliss/Jannah
Series: Healing the Galaxy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607194
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Last Names

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a (very) short little FinnPoe fic. This is my first time writing for this ship, so my apologies if it's a little clumsy. 
> 
> I was very disappointed in Disney and their "LGBT representation" so I wrote this to make up for it. (Cowards). Please enjoy!

General Poe Dameron's signature is a series of scrawled circles that vaguely resemble his name.

General Finn's, on the other hand, is carefully formed and clearly legible. It's only four letters, and each one feels important enough for him to take his time with it. 

But he's feeling a little tired of repeatedly putting a dash in the "last name" space. 

"Why not use mine?" Poe suggests, half-joking. They've been together for a few months, ever since Rey pointed out the fact that they clearly liked each other and had been sending all the wrong signals. 

Poe was joking, but Finn likes the sound of "Finn Dameron", and he starts using it. Pretty much no one looks at these papers after he's signed them anyways.

\---------

"Congratulations," Jannah says, holding up a paper that had been forwarded to her. "Finn Dameron?"

Finn could kick himself in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to take it so seriously or so far. He struggled to explain exactly. 

"When were you going to tell us, Poe?" Zorii asks, appearing scarily soundlessly behind her girlfriend's back. "Few years down the line?"

"I- it was just sort of a joke," Finn stumbles. 

"Doesn't have to be," Poe returns, dangling the chain he always wears around his neck. His mother's wedding ring. 

Finn is stunned. Jannah is smiling. Zorii looks to be suppressing laughter. 

But he doesn't overthink his answer. This is one thing that doesn't need much deliberation, one thing he can be confident in. 

"It isn't."

\----------

"Finally!" Rey's eyes on the grainy hologram BB-8 projects dance with laughter. 

"Will a wedding bring you back here?" Poe demands. Off on her adventures with Ben, she doesn't come back to them nearly often enough. 

"The first resistance wedding since the war? How could I miss it?"

This, Finn realizes, is another marker that the war is over. That they're living their lives and building new homes. 

When you've lived your whole life in a war, you wonder what peace would mean.

This is what peace means.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, I would love to hear your feedback!


End file.
